


Лучшая актриса

by Brais



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brais/pseuds/Brais
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка на тему того, как все есть на самом деле у Джеев ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не очень любит флафф и ХЭ, простите)

\- Джей, ты готов? Наш выход через час. Нам бы еще успеть…

На последних словах голос говорившего понизился до интимного шепота, и Женевьев передернуло.

Очередной кон, очередной отель, в очередной раз Эклз зашел в их номер и терпеливо ждет Джареда, который одевается, бегая по комнате и вслух перечисляя то, что надо не забыть.  
Джаред не требовал, чтобы Женевьев относилась к Дженсену как-то особенно тепло, но даже без посторонних он требовал, что бы она была вежлива с "Дженом" - она передразнила про себя интонацию мужа. Глубоко вздохнув, Женевьев наконец решилась выйти из смежной комнаты и зайти в спальню поздороваться.

Дверь была приоткрыта, Женевьев уже подняла руку толкнуть её и войти, но от увиденного в проеме ее передернуло. Джаред сидел на кровати, видимо, надевая носки, когда Эклз подошел к нему ближе. Его пах оказался на уровне лица Джареда и тот, недолго думая, обхватил своими огромными ладонями задницу Эклза и вжался лицом в его живот, шумно выдыхая и что-то бормоча.

Женевьев поморщилась. Точно также Джаред любил сидеть, уткнувшись носом в ее живот, когда она была беременна Томасом. Он мог часами смотреть на ее живот с находившимся внутри уже столь любимым и долгожданным сыном, гладить его, разговаривать с ним… Именно с ним, с Томасом. Женевьев он мог и слова не сказать. Иногда ей казалось, что она просто сосуд для его сына. Вернее, даже не для его. А для их с Эклзом. Воспоминания резко хлестнули обжигающей пощечиной, нахлынула волна стыда и ярости, в голове загудело, в висках неровной нитью забился пульс. Она как наяву увидела "процедуру", с помощью которой она забеременела.

Все без исключения считали, что Женевьев Кортез сказочно повезло с мужем. Красивый, умный, душа компании, защитник животных, весельчак, хороший актер и отличный друг.  
Никто, кроме жены и партнера по съемкам не знал, как Джаред может орать. А еще он мог приказывать. В такие моменты было страшно. Не потому что он это подкреплял угрозами или физическим насилием, нет. Просто когда девяносто девять процентов времени видишь добродушного песика-лабрадора, волей-неволей пугаешься, когда перед тобой вдруг оказывается доберман с оскаленными клыками. А именно так выглядел Джаред, когда его накрывало. В глазах появлялась сталь, губы сжимались в одну линию, на скулах играли желваки, тело каменело, движения становились резкими и быстрыми.

Джаред никогда не обращался с ней плохо. Просто в силу характера и воспитания он обращался с ней так же, как и со всеми своими многочисленными друзьями и знакомыми. От этого было немного легче, но это никак не смягчало тот факт, что любил он другого человека, и многим пожертвовал ради него и их отношений. Он никогда не грубил ей, на людях был сдержан, разве что кроме тех моментов, когда замечал папарацци или просто людей с фотоаппаратами, направленными в их сторону. Как тогда, в декабре в Ванкувере, когда Джаред посреди улицы вдруг протянул руку и нежно убрал с её щеки прядь волос, а потом притянул к себе и поцеловал.

Только на следующее утро, увидев у кого-то в Твиттере их фотографии со вчерашней прогулки, она поняла, что Джаред легко и просто зарабатывает себе репутацию заботливого и любящего супруга, а на самом деле любовью к жене тут и не пахнет.  
Джаред всегда был идеальным, милым и веселым, она всего пару раз видела, как он злился или приказывал, и один из таких моментов был связан с беременностью.

Все началось с того, что Джаред заявил ей, что хочет ребенка. Она, дурочка, обрадовалась… Тем вечером она звонила матери и хвасталась – «Мама, видишь, я смогла, он меня полюбил, я добилась, ооо, а это отдельный сюрприииз, с чего я так вдруг решила! Ты представляешь, он сказал, что хочет, чтобы у нас была полноценная семья, чтобы у нас был ребенок! Он хочет ребенка от меня!» Ведь всем известно – ребенка хотят, только если любят женщину, это даже лучший показатель, чем банальное "я тебя люблю".  
И неважно, что формулировка Джареда была совсем не такой, что он реально сказал все три слова "Я хочу ребенка". Главное – само желание. Женевьев разве что не прыгала от радости, и сразу же стала искать информацию в Интернете и вспоминать знакомых врачей – ей хотелось быть как можно более осведомленной и порадовать потом Джареда – показать, что она тоже его любит и тщательно готовится.

Пару недель спустя у них вновь гостил Эклз, который по официальным данным плавал сейчас с Данниль на своей яхте где-то посреди океана. Женевьев искренне хотела, чтобы там он и был. Тогда Джаред попросил ее спуститься вниз, сказав, что им надо поговорить. 

Выйдя в большую гостиную, она с удивлением увидела там Эклза. И тут вдруг ее посетила наивная и – как она теперь со стыдом и болью понимала – совершенно идиотская, бабская мысль – что Джаред сейчас сообщит Эклзу, что он хочет нормальную семью, с женщиной и детьми, и её, свою любимую жену, он, конечно же, позвал для поддержки.

Женевьев ослепительно, победно улыбнулась Эклзу, удивленно посмотревшему на нее в ответ, и села рядом с мужем, с неудовольствием отметив, что Джаред медленно поглаживает запястье любовника, рассеянно и нежно глядя ему куда-то в область ключиц. Дальнейшее слилось в день стыда, злости и депрессии. Все было просто и в тоже время невероятно. Хуже всего была знаменитая ухмылка Дина Винчестера, которую ей демонстрировал Эклз, скалясь из-за спины Джареда. 

А Джаред тем временем объяснял – мы с Дженом хотим, чтобы у нас был ребенок. Наш ребенок, общий, понимаешь? С физиологической точки зрения это невозможно, сама понимаешь. Нанимать суррогатную мать – мы люди все же известные, и если это всплывет, мы никогда не отмоемся от того дерьма, что на нас выльют в обществе. Нам еще до каминг-аута далеко, у нас есть же планы на несколько лет вперед, я же говорил тебе. Поэтому никак нельзя сейчас портить репутацию. Поэтому нашего ребенка родишь ты. Ну что ты на меня так смотришь? Ты моя жена, если ты не забыла. Прыгать на моем члене ты любишь, как и тратить мои деньги, так в чем проблема-то? Я с тобой не развожусь, у тебя по-прежнему будет статус, имя и деньги, а с рождением ребенка тебя все еще больше будут любить. Мы будем образцовой семьей.

Женевьев всхлипнула – воспоминания лились сплошным потоком, слезы застилали глаза, она не видела, что было в спальне, куда она чуть было не зашла, но, судя по шумному дыханию двух разгоряченных мужчин, они решили не уходить из номера к Эклзу, как обычно, и прямо тут…

Память вновь услужливо подкинула кадры из событий прошлого. Она только потом поняла, почему при разговоре присутствовал Эклз, и почему муж так настойчиво повторял "наш с Дженом ребенок". Женевьев двигалась, как под гипнозом, мозг отказывался признавать реальность, так что Джаред практически тащил ее в спальню, позади них расслабленно вышагивал Эклз, нарочито ведя бедрами и по-блядски облизывая губы.

В спальне Джаред неожиданно уточнил у нее, согласна ли она, что бы потом не было никаких сюрпризов. Если что-то Женевьев не устраивает, они всегда могут развестись. В тот момент она вышла из своего шокового состояния, и перед глазами пронеслась картина развода – кем она будет? Одной из оболочек Руби в знаменитом сериале? Брошенной женой? Бывшей миссис Падалеки? Она уже буквально слышала "Кортез… А кто это? Руби? Какая Руби? А, ну это бывшая жена этого клевого Джареда Падалеки?"  
Это все, что от нее останется - бывшая жена знаменитого и всеми обожаемого Джареда. Джея… Кстати говоря, ей было запрещено так называть мужа. Так его называл Эклз и еще пара близких. В число которых она не входила.

Новость про ребенка мать наверняка рассказала уже всей многочисленной родне. Каково будет смотреть им в глаза, и, что ещё хуже, выносить сочувствующие взгляды в спину – Женевьев никак не представляла. Потерять имя, статус, деньги. Или сохранить всё это в обмен на несколько минут позора…

Она не колебалась ни минуты. Об этом уж точно никто не узнает, кроме них троих, и, в конце концов, ребенок будет и ее тоже, чтобы они там не говорили, и когда он родится, посмотрим, как запоет Джаред. С помощью детей умные жены могли отсудить дома, бизнес, миллионы денег…

Не то что какую-то ерунду типа любовника мужа, который вдруг решил, что ебля в жопу намного лучше нормальной семьи и гетеросексуального секса. А глупой себя Женевьев Кортез никогда не считала. Она сильная, она выдержит. Посмотрим, кто кого. Она разделась без затей, и, закрыв глаза, легла на кровать, ближе к левому краю.

Джаред все же сжалился над ней, и все прошло достаточно быстро. Хотя ей уже никогда не вытравить из памяти всхлипы, горячий шепот и стоны, шумное дыхание двоих мужчин и их грязные словечки.

Пару раз, видимо под воздействием какой-то странной тяги к мазохизму, она открывала глаза, и видела кадрами-вспышками все происходящее: как Джаред с упоением сосет член Эклза, причмокивая и закатывая глаза, как Эклз притирается стояком Джареду в поясницу, одновременно выкручивая ему соски и кусая за шею.

Когда Джаред сказал "сейчас", Женевьев почувствовала одновременное прикосновение четырёх рук, широко разводящих её ноги. Не выдержав, она открыла глаза, наблюдая сквозь опущенные ресницы, как Джаред и Эклз стоят между ее раздвинутых ног, касаясь друг друга бедрами. С обоих течет пот, кровь прилила к лицам, хриплое дыхание вырывается сквозь стиснутые зубы, они смотрят друг на друга и яростно дрочат себе.

Вдруг почти одновременно нежно улыбнувшись друг другу, они подхватили Женевьев под задницу с двух сторон, резко вздергивая до уровня своих бедер, вдвоем приставили головки членов к ее влагалищу, и она почувствовала, как с их хриплыми стонами, сливающихся в один, в нее льется общая сперма…

Женевьев выдернули из воспоминаний такие же стоны, раздавшиеся совсем близко. Она сморгнула слёзы и неосознанно шагнула, заходя в спальню. Джаред и Эклз лежали на кровати, потные, перемазанные спермой, ноги у обоих подрагивали, шумное дыхание разрывало тишину комнаты. Джаред неожиданно повернул голову, в упор глядя на неё.

\- Понравилось?

Голос мужа ударил по нервам, Женевьев дернулась, и уже успевшие высохнуть слезы вновь наполнили глаза. Эклз выразительно посмотрел на Джареда, и тот, видимо, что-то вспомнив, сел на кровати.

\- Мы тут с Дженом подумали и решили, что Томасу нужен братик или сестричка, - он ослепительно улыбался своей знаменитой открытой улыбкой. - Ты ведь не против? - не дождавшись ответа, Джаред встал с кровати, кинув на Дженсена взгляд "вставай-нам-надо-в-душ-и-бежать". От мысли, что, несмотря на всё происходящее между ними, она всё ещё легко читает все его взгляды, даже обращённые не на неё, Женевьев стало тошно.

\- Молчание - знак согласия, Жен? – продолжал Джаред, не обращая внимания на её состояние. Вернее, просто не замечая его. – Отлично, тогда сдадим все анализы, выберем наиболее благоприятное время для зачатия и сделаем, окей? Ты же будешь хорошей девочкой? Сегодня вечером аукцион, ты не забыла? Будь умницей, подыграй мне, мы должны быть идеальной гетеросексуальной парой. А то после этого кона вновь пойдут слухи о том, что Дженсен Эклз и Джаред Падалеки геи, - Джаред засмеялся и ущипнул Эклза, который шёл мимо него в ванную комнату, за ягодицу.

\- Ага, и руководство опять поимеет нас во все дыры за это. Что, к сожалению, не так приятно, как могло бы быть, - донесся из ванной голос Эклза.

\- Джей, у нас полчаса, времени в обрез! Мне еще надо как-то сделать так, что бы мои губы не казались только что оттрахаными! - Эклз поперхнулся смехом на последнем слове, булькнул что-то невразумительное, и дальнейшие его слова заглушила вода, льющаяся шумным потоком в джакузи. 

Джаред широко ухмыльнулся, и с воплем "Гримерши тебя спасут!" влетел в ванную. Через распахнутую дверь Женевьев было хорошо видно, как Джаред обхватил Эклза поперек груди, и вместе с ним не слишком изящно завалился в джакузи, едва начавшую заполняться водой, подняв при этом на дне небольшое цунами. Тонкой иглой в мозг впился недовольно-капризный вопль "Джей, ну ты и лосяра, честное слово! Я после тебя буду весь в синяках! Это не считая твоих засосов на мне, выглядящих как уумфп.." Это Джаред не нашел способа заткнуть Эклза лучше, чем впиться ему в губы поцелуем, схватив за шею и притягивая к себе вплотную.

Женевьев судорожно вздохнула, отворачиваясь от созерцания идиллии в ванной, вышла в гостиную, набрала номер ресепшена и попросила уборку спальни через час. Затем, повернувшись к зеркалу, придирчиво осмотрела макияж, который к слову, даже не потёк - спасибо косметике из дорогой эксклюзивной серии. Глубоко вздохнув, она надела свою самую милую и красивую маску якобы только что оттраханной своим невероятно красивым мужем женщины и направилась в зал для банкетов, где будет проходить вечером аукцион. Пока невероятно красивый и популярный Джаред Падалеки проводит время на коне, его не менее красивая и добрая жена проводит подготовку аукциона, средства с которого пойдут в организацию "Peta" для бездомных животных.

В апреле Женевьев выиграла в номинации "Лучшая актриса" в FirstGlance Film Festivals.

Злые языки тогда шептали, что если бы не фамилия Падалеки, то ей не светило бы оказаться даже в списке номинирующихся. Женевьев горько усмехнулась. Вечером они с Джаредом разыграют милую, влюбленную, идеальную гетеросексуальную пару. И Женевьев впору будет давать Оскара - роль любимой и любящей жены в браке с Джаредом Падалеки ей прекрасно удается.


End file.
